Trafalgar Law
Trafalgar D. Water Law (トラファルガー・ロー, Torafarugā Rō), also known as The "Surgeon of Death" (死の外科医, Shi no Gekai), is the captain and doctor of the Heart Pirates, a pirate crew from the North Blue, and one of eleven pirates who have been referred to as "The Eleven Supernovas", he became one of the Seven Warlords of the Sea during the timeskip. Law, like many other pirates, dreams of finding One Piece. During the timeskip, his bounty increased from 200,000,000 berries to 440,000,000 berries, before it was frozen. Appearance :Voice Actor: Not Known (English), Hiroshi Kamiya (Japanese) Law is a slim man of average height. He is seen wearing a black-sleeved yellow hoodie with his Jolly Roger out on the front of his chest. He has many tribal-style tattoos on his arms, as well as a pair of small earrings on both ears. Law wears a pair of jeans with odd markings, with a leopard pattern semblance, on both the knee and ankle areas. On his left hand in particular are the five letters D, E, A, T, and H tattooed each on the back of his fingers. As for his facial features, he has faint shadows right under both eyes and his mouth is constantly seen in a smile. He also appears to sport black hair, a majority of which had been obscured, save for his equally-dark sideburns on the sides of his face, by the northern-style hat that Law wears. Law also carries along a Nodachi which he uses in conjunction with his Devil Fruit powers. It is a large sword with a scabbard decorated with crosses from the opening to the bottom and equipped with an oblong-shaped hand-guard coated with short white fur and a small piece of red rope tied at the base of its hilt. Due to its size, Trafalgar usually carries this sword over his shoulder though in other times, he delegates one of his crewmates namely Bepo to carry this sword for him. Post-Timeskip In Oda's depiction of the Supernovas post-timeskip, he seems to have lost the fur rim of his hat and replaced it with a bill, turning it into something that vaguely resembles a baseball cap. He also now wears a yellow t-shirt similar in appearance to his old sweatshirt with a black jacket over the shirt. On Punk Hazard, Law wears his post-timeskip hat with a long black coat with his crew's jolly roger along the hem and on the sleeve. He wears black boots as well. His goatee has also become somewhat scruffier. His right hand now also has the fingers tattooed. Gallery Personality Law is an extremely laid-back character, who is nearly always seen smiling (although not with a huge grin, like fellow Supernova Urouge). He also has a more reckless attitude when faced against other pirates that the World Government has labeled as a higher threat. For example, he casually asked X. Drake how many people he had slain in his very first appearance, and had no qualms about flipping off Eustass Kid, the most wanted Supernova on the Archipelago (even smiling defiantly when doing so). However, he hates being ordered around, as evidenced of his frown and following reply when Kid told him and Monkey D. Luffy to stay back as he would hold off the attacking Marines. He is, however, capable of knowing when he and his immediate Crew are in a pinch, and is not above resorting to forging brief alliances with rivals for survival. He speaks in a politely sarcastic manner and usually refers to others as "Mr". He appears to be honorable enough to refuse taking credit that is due to others. This is seen when he replied to Jean Bart that his gratitude is also deserved by Luffy when the former slave offered his gratitude to the Pirate Captain. Law has displayed a more competitive side about him in the anime where he, along with Kid and Luffy, got into a childish argument about who gets to take down the marines stationed just outside the Human Auctioning House when the three Supernovas came out to confront them. In contrast, he does not seem as eager to reach the New World as the other Supernova crews are, believing that One Piece will still be there regardless while the other crews fight amongst themselves, and that he needs to steal the throne "properly". This cautiousness proved to Luffy's advantage, since Law was one of the few people who knew what really happened to the Straw Hat Captain after the aftermath of the War on the Summit Law also appears to have a sense of honor (or at least respect for those he sees as potential rivals in the future), which is seen when he appears at Marineford and claims he will help Luffy, because it would be "too lame" if his future enemy were to die. This is in stark contrast to what most people seemed to think about him, since Scratchmen Apoo claimed that Law was infamous for his cruelty. Law is also very blunt when responding to people. Such occasions include when Ivankov asked if Law was a friend of Luffy, to which he replied "no," and even offered to make an excuse to make Ivankov feel better about him saving Luffy. Soon after, a wounded Jimbei went to thank him, only for Law to reply that Jimbei would die if he didn't sleep. Later when Jimbei asked what would happen to Luffy if he was allowed to run rampant while still wounded, Law replied that the outcome was simple: Luffy's wounds would open up and he would die. Relationships Friends/Allies *Heart Pirates **Bepo **Jean Bart Family Neutral *Eleven Supernovas **X. Drake **Scratchmen Apoo **Eustass Kid *Straw Hat Pirates **Monkey D. Luffy **Roronoa Zoro **Nami **Usopp **Sanji **Tony Tony Chopper **Nico Robin **Franky **Brook *Jimbei *Boa Hancock Rivals *Eleven Supernovas **X. Drake **Scratchmen Apoo **Eustass Kid Enemies *Marines **Sengoku **Sentomaru **Smoker **Kuzan **Borsalino **Sakazuki Abilities and Powers Law is a fearsome pirate who, along with most of his crew, proved resistant to Rayleigh's burst of Haki that took out almost everyone in the Auction house. He has earned the nickname "Surgeon of Death" due to his medical prowess in addition to his formidable combat abilities. He appears to be considerably skilled as a doctor, as he was able to treat Monkey D. Luffy while the latter was on the brink of death. He is also apparently quite fearless, as he allowed several marines to get to close range on Sabaody Archipelago, despite him being a long-range fighter. Devil Fruit Law ate the Op-Op Fruit which allows him to modify anyone and anything in a special sphere he can create. Anyone and anything that enters the sphere becomes essentially a patient in an operating room that Law can modify in anyway he wants. His most common use of the fruit's powers is mix and matching people's body parts. Weapons Law's choice of weapon is the very large version of the typical Japanese sword known as the Nodachi. He appears to be quite skilled with it, being able to slice up targets from a distance (although this effect may be attributed to his Devil Fruit power). History Synopsis Category:Humans Category:Male Category:Protagonists Category:Pirates Category:Doctors Category:Pirate Captains Category:Heart Pirates Category:Eleven Supernovas Category:Seven Warlords of the Sea Category:North Blue Characters Category:Devil Fruit Users Category:Paramecia Devil Fruit Users Category:Swordsmen Category:Playable Characters Category:Supportive Characters Category:Will of D.